The proposed research is a qualitative inquiry which aims to understand the experience, meaning, and interpretation of benzodiazepine (BZD) dependence in a sample of community-dwelling older women. A second aim is to determine whether culture has a role in the experience of BZD dependence among women in later life. Key questions to be explored include: what are the theories that individuals use to guide their understanding of their own dependency? How do informants construct their own life histories in relation to BZD dependence? And, do older BZD abusers recognize symptoms of dependency in themselves, how do they understand them, and what actions do they or do they not take? A study group of 20 women (10 European American and 10 African American) age 75 and older who self-report BZD dependence and regular usefor 3 months or longer will participate in a life-line exercise and in-depth life history interviews. Interviews will be coded and analyzed for thematic content. The overarching goal of the in-depth interviews will be to identify patterns in informant's life history, which dimensions are important to informants, and how these are related to one another;the proposed open-ended qualitative interviews are the only way to gather this type of information. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The study will provide important, previously unreported, insight into the everyday lives of older women. This research will contribute to the empirical base of knowledge, will identify potential strategies for enhancing well-being in later life, and perhaps will develop some conclusions that may help ameliorate dependency. This will be important for physicians and other providers interested in enhancing and maintaining mental health and well-being in old age.